Airion Cimber
Airion Cimber was born many years ago on Coruscant during the Clone Wars, just prior to the fall of the Old Republic. His father, Turi Cimber, was a distinguished member of the Senate and one of the few men who Chancellor Palpatine would call his close friends during the future Emperor's time in the Old Republic. A reclusive child with a tremendous temper when provoked, Airion often received poor marks in school and even poorer psychological evaluations. He despised school, he despised people, and in short, he was a sociopath. Ashamed of his son's character, Cimber's father forcibly sent him to the Academy on Coruscant in hopes of preparing his son for the changes that were soon to sweep the galaxy. Even as the Old Republic government began to crumble around it, the Naval Academy continued to produce many outstanding officers. A transformation overtook Cimber during his stay at the Academy much to the amazement of his father. The young man had found something that would enable him to make a name for himself, something to bring him prestige and power. Cimber entered in the Command tract at the Academy in preparation for becoming a ship's commander some day. He studied capital ship tactics, starfighter command, and specialized courses in fleet operations until the time of his graduation. He emerged from the Academy as the most touted officer since General Tagge and was immediately designated for assignment. Cimber's first assignment was as a helmsman to a ''Carrack''-class cruiser during the initial years of Palpatine's reign. The tremendous conflict of the time allowed the young man's skills to be brought out, earning him numerous promotions throughout his first few years. Eventually, Cimber reached the rank of commander, taking on the role of Executive Officer for the escort carrier Vigilance. Here, his career began to stagnate. Entering his prime years, Cimber had reached a dead spot, as most of the upper-level command positions in the Emperor's New Order had already been filled with elder Republic officers and old friends of Palpatine, leaving little room for advancement. Disenfranchised, Cimber began to hypothesize about how he might work his way into the upper echelons of the Empire: it was then that his father contacted him. Cimber's father had remained close to Palpatine when the Empire was formed, taking on the role of one of the Emperor's personal advisors. What, exactly, transpired between father and son is unknown, but immediately after the in-person conference with his father, Cimber was removed from the Imperial Navy's active duty roster. Furthermore, all traces of his Naval service were removed, locked away by the Emperor's agents -- as far as the outside world was concerned, Airion Cimber now and always had worked in the "private sector." No public records of Cimber's life or activities existed from this time until the fall of Palpatine and beyond: for nearly a decade, Cimber simply ceased to exist. It was not until the death of his father during the violent fighting on Coruscant in which the New Republic took control of the galactic capital did Cimber re-emerge into the public eye. He gave no explanations about where he had been, but merely requested permission to re-enter the Imperial Navy under the new emperor, Bacharan Valak. He demonstrated knowledge far superior to that of his co-students due to his earlier indoctrination of much of the same material and graduated from the Academy two years early. He was promptly assigned to the helm of the [[ISD New Order|Imperial Star Destroyer HIMS New Order]], but Cimber's assignment did not last long, and he was soon transferred to the Navy's flagship, the [[I2SD Emperor Valak|HIMS Emperor Valak]]. There, he was given the chance to prove himself once more. Captain Lexington Atticus, having heard Cimber's name earlier in his career, gave the then ensign command of the ship during a New Republic raid on Kessel while he himself took command of the starfighter squadrons. With Moff Loren observing, Ensign Cimber took firm command of the Star Destroyer, mercilessly engaging the New Republic flagship ''Deliverance'' until the invaders were forced to withdraw from the system. After one short battle, Cimber's name began to circulate throughout the Imperial ranks. After his performance at Kessel, it did not take longer for Cimber to rise through the ranks, eventually taking on the position of the ship's Executive Officer. After the death of Rear Admiral Thrax Daimien, Captain Atticus was promoted to commander of the Imperial Navy, allowing Cimber to move into the captain position where he served with excellence. A few short months later, Admiral Atticus retired from Naval duty and Cimber was promoted to the admiralty, where he became the commander of the Imperial Navy. Since assuming the role, Cimber has directed the Navy during its recent offensive campaign against the New Republic. He oversaw the capture of Mon Calamari and its subsequent pacification, as well as the destruction of Sluis Van at the hands of the third Death Star. In his last battle, the admiral orchestrated the momentous reclamation of Coruscant for the Empire, propelling him to the heights of the Imperial infrastructure. Cimber's name has become known throughout the galaxy thanks to these exploits, and he has earned a reputation as an intelligent, ruthless, and cunning commander. In 11 ABY, however, Cimber retired from active service. ---- Cimber, Airion Cimber, Airion Cimber, Airion Cimber, Airion